simoncowellfandomcom-20200215-history
Fifth Harmony
Fifth Harmony 'are an American all-female pop group mentored by Simon Cowell on season 2 of the American version of ''The X Factor. Despite finishing in third place that season, Simon signed the girls to his label Syco Music. The group consists of Ally Brooke, Camila Cabello, Dinah Jane Hansen, Normani Hamilton, and Lauren Jauregui. The X Factor (American version) All five girls originally auditioned for the show as solo artists but didn't make it past bootcamp. Realizing how talented all five of them were, the judges decided to put them together as a group, which allowed them to go through to Judges' Homes with Simon Cowell as their mentor. The girls made it to the live shows thanks to their rendition of the Shontelle hit "Impossible", which Simon told them blew him and his guest advisor, Latin superstar Marc Anthony, away. Fifth Harmony proved to be popular with the public, getting voted through week after week thanks to their performances of such songs as "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" by Kelly Clarkson, "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri, "Set Fire to The Rain" by Adele, and "Anything Could Happen" by Ellie Goulding. Despite judges LA Reid and Britney Spears not liking them, the girls had Simon's support. Post X Factor Despite finishing in third place, Simon signed Fifth Harmony to his label, Syco Music, in conjuction with Epic Records, the label run by LA Reid. The girls' first single "Miss Movin' On" was released on July 16, 2013. The song's music video has racked up over 6 million views on VEVO since it came out on July 15, 2013. The girls have also released a second single called "Me & My Girls". The song's music video debuted on the Disney Channel on August 24, 2013. Their debut EP, Better Together, was released on October 22, 2013. It debuted at number 6 on the Billboard 200. The girls revealed in a recent interview that their debut album will be released sometime in 2014. They also opened for Demi Lovato on her Neon Lights Tour, which kicked off in Vancouver, Canada on February 9, 2014. British singer Cher Lloyd and the British girl group Little Mix also opened for Lovato on the tour. The girls' debut album, Reflection, was released on February 3, 2015. "BO$$" (2014-2016) The girls released a new single, "BO$$", on July 7, 2014. They had been previewing it during their concerts. The song proved to be a success, peaking at number 6 on iTunes with the music video peaking at number 1 on the iTunes music video chart. The song was later released in the UK where they performed it on the UK X Factor. It was even used in a promo for the new British reality series The Real Housewives of Cheshire. Their debut album, Reflection, came out in 2015 with the single, "Worth It", which features rapper Kid Ink, became their breakthrough hit, becoming a huge radio hit. ''7/27 (2016-present) The girls began work on thier second album in fall 2015. They worked with various producers including Swedish hitmaker Max Martin. The album, ''7/27, a reference to the date the girls became a group on the X Factor, will be released on May 20, 2016. The album's first single, "Work From Home", came out on February 26, 2016. Discography '''Albums: * Reflection (2015) * 7/27 ''(2016) '''EPs:' * Better Together ''(2013) '''Singles:' * "Miss Movin' On" (2013) * "Me & My Girls" (2013) * "BO$$" (2014) * "Worth It" (2015) * "Work From Home" (2016) Category:Mentored by Simon Cowell Category:X Factor USA Category:Groups